<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Are We Ready For This? by LostinScribbles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28896003">Are We Ready For This?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostinScribbles/pseuds/LostinScribbles'>LostinScribbles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>07734., Angst, Gen, Hypothetical Season Finale?, Post-FWSA, To date or not to date</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:42:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,620</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28896003</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostinScribbles/pseuds/LostinScribbles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Before Thomas knew it, he was about to head out for his fourth date with Nico. Despite having avoided the dilemma up until now, he's come to the point where he has to choose. Is he truly ready to take his relationship with Nico to the next level? Or would it be best to wait?</p>
<p>A heated confrontation between the Sides ensues.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Are We Ready For This?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So... I've been theorizing for a bit on how the series might develop after the latest episode dropped. Specifically, how this season's finale might play out (since it's been said by Thomas and co. that there's just 1/2 Asides left before the season finale). That's why I decided to write out a scenario that's been on my mind as to how it could go. </p>
<p>This fic turned out way angstier than I planned it to be, but I had fun writing it nonetheless. For all you fanders and  fellow theorists out there, I hope you enjoy! And in case you have any theories of your own about the series' development in future episodes, please do share. I'd love to discuss them with you :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Time has just been flying by, ever since Thomas met Nico. Whenever they meet up, they seem to be growing a closer bond with each other than before. And Nico doesn’t fail to surprise him every time either. He’s been letting Thomas read through some for the songs he’s written, one of them suspiciously about the blooming of a newfound love. But of course, Thomas would rather not make assumptions. The very honor that Nico suggested Thomas do the vocals for one of his songs sometime, filled him with enough joy to last an entire week of stressful deadlines and appointments.<br/>Naturally, Roman has talked about nothing else since. Together with Virgil, they’ve been sharing  more ideas on what to do, how to dress, what to say. Honestly, it’s quite endearing. And now, Thomas is already heading off to see Nico for a fourth date this afternoon.</p>
<p>After readjusting his hair in the mirror one more time, Thomas sits himself down at the couch with a cup of tea on the coffee table in front of him. Ready to put on some more Parcs &amp; Rec for distraction, he feels Roman and Virgil rising up next to him before he has any more time to relax.</p>
<p>“Thomas, be careful with putting on another show to rewatch. Or you’ll lose track of time again!” Virgil hastily tells his host, though the faint smile on his face and purple eyeshadow glittering under his eyes tells Thomas Virge is not nearly as worried as he tries to sound. <br/>“Virgil does have a point,” Roman adds, nodding his head along pensively. “You need not fill your mind with mindless repetitions, but instead start preparing your arsenal of flirting techniques to warm up your future spouse with!”<br/>Thomas chuckles slightly embarrassed. <br/>“Now hold your horses, Roman,” he responds, signing at the prince and his dramatic gestures to settle down.<br/>“You know I’m not good at rehearsing stuff like this, and besides… We shouldn’t really be bringing up ‘spouse’ anytime soon anyway-”</p>
<p>Roman moves in closer, leaning one of his arms on Thomas’s shoulder.<br/>“Why shouldn’t we?”<br/>Virgil looks at him expectantly, taking a few deep breaths and then giving Thomas a similar hopeful expression that Roman is giving him.<br/>“What…are you saying?” <br/>Thomas knew this moment was coming, but has been putting it off to even cross his mind for days. Though he feels excited, he can sense hints of anxiety oozing through his body as the two Sides exchange glances grinning and turning towards Thomas again.<br/>“Isn’t it about time you should ask him to be… your…”</p>
<p>“OH GOSH!”<br/>Thomas’s face immediately burns up, and his mind starts racing. <br/>“Is this… really the right time though?” Virgil anxiously joins in, as his eyeshadow gradually fades into black again and he paces around the room biting his nails.<br/>“Or maybe,” he continues, “we’re actually way behind already and Nico’s getting annoyed that Thomas hasn’t even asked him yet..!”<br/>“Now calm down, worry-wart,” Roman chuckles, placing his hands on Virgil’s shoulder to stop him from pacing.<br/>“Based on my years of research and acquired data, as an expert on amorous chivalry, I can confidently tell you that the third or fourth date is the best time to ask!”<br/>Thomas and Virgil watch as Roman twirls around the room, almost as if he’s serenading his argument. As Thomas slantly looks over at Virgil, he can catch the anxious Side blushing at the sight of him.<br/>“Based on what data?” Virgil chuckles, loosely putting his hands inside his hoodie’s pockets.<br/>Roman turns around to look at him dramatically, his eyes twinkling.<br/>“My… intuition.”<br/>“That’s not how data works.”</p>
<p>Thomas takes a few breaths, taking in Roman’s advice slowly but steadily. He’s probably right; if he’s going to ask, this would be the best time for it. The first three dates would’ve felt way too soon anyway, and Nico mentioned he was going to be busy next few weeks. <br/>“That may be,” Roman responds to Virgil’s previous comment, looking over at his host with a gentle smile.<br/>“But according to this data, I feel like this is the prime time *Thomas* would want to ask. And that’s what matters, doesn’t it?”<br/>It’s been quite a relief to have Roman seem more confident in himself again. Thomas was worrying about him for a while after the wedding, but him meeting Nico really appeared to have brought some spirit and drive back in their White Knight. <br/>Despite the encouraging words, Thomas still feels a sense of nervousness and doubt hanging over him. Glancing over at Virgil, he similarly seems to still be switching between his anxious and excited state as they speak. Must just be the nerves of telling Nico, surely. Part of the deal.</p>
<p>“Now, perhaps we could try making a grand romantic gesture around it!”<br/>Roman conjures up a bouquet of flowers, playfully handing them to Virgil.<br/>“Let’s not go all out, okay?” he hesitantly responds, “we’re meeting him at the café and there are a lot of other people there so…”<br/>“Ugh, fine.” <br/>Groaning for just a second, Roman removes one single rose from the bouquet and holds it up to Virgil again.<br/>“A small gesture, maybe. And make sure you greet him nicely. Something like…”</p>
<p>“Hey there, kiddos!”<br/>Caught off guard by the sudden voice, Thomas jumps a little as he turns around and sees Patton rising up from his usual spot.<br/>“Well, definitely not that,” Roman responds dejectedly. With a snap of his fingers, he makes the bouquet and rose in his hands fade away. Virgil just had his hand reaching out to grab the single flower, but embarrassed he puts his hand back in his pocket and awkwardly turns to look at Patton as well.<br/>“Patton? How come you’re here?” Thomas asks, being the first one to speak up.<br/>“Oh! I… just wanted to check up on you. Since Nico has been, on your mind lately…” <br/>Patton is clearly choosing his words carefully, maintaining his slightly naive smile but from the tension in the air even Thomas can sense that’s not all he’s here for.</p>
<p>Roman clears his throat, then speaks up too while not making much eye contact with Patton directly.<br/>“Well, we’re just getting Thomas ready for meeting him again. We’ll see if he can appreciate the sense of fashion you’ve put together for Thomas, Virge!” <br/>With Roman changing the subject and glancing over at Virgil, Thomas can tell Roman and Patton are still iffy with each other. He isn’t sure if Patton ever actually went to check up on Roman properly, or if he did at all. But things have been weird between the two of them ever since. <br/>“Yeah, well, I tried okay?” Virgil rubs the back of his head, blushing.<br/>“I think Thomas looks great!” Patton chipperly responds, dashing a smile at Virgil. Though Virgil  awkwardly looks away as he answers.<br/>“That’s… good.”</p>
<p>“Anyway, Thomas is all ready to go,” Roman exclaims, trying to brush off any of Patton’s attempts to join in the conversation. <br/>“So there really is no need for you to-”<br/>“Is he, though..?”<br/>Despite trying to phrase it delicately, Patton’s question instantly rids the room of a huge chunk of healthy excitement to replace it with doubt that’s slowly creeping in.<br/>“…What are you trying to say, Patton?” <br/>Virgil puts on a slightly accusatory voice, frowning at him which makes Patton return his gaze apologetically.<br/>“I mean, don’t get me wrong! I’m really happy for Thomas that he met Nico, and seeing them get along so wonderfully is really heart-warming!”<br/>Roman scoffs, and raises his eyebrows at Patton.<br/>“Then, what’s the issue?” Virgil butts in, crossing his arms.<br/>Letting out a long sigh, Patton closes his eyes for a second after which he faces Thomas directly. As he does, Thomas feels his heart sink. He has a feeling he knows what’s coming. And he wishes he could avoid all of it. </p>
<p>“Nico is not the only person that’s been on Thomas’s mind lately. Virgil, you must have noticed it too, right? The nervousness, doubts, memories…”<br/>“Even if I did…,” Virgil responds adamantly, taking a step forward in front of Roman and towards Patton.<br/>“…I could put them aside. ‘Cause I know Thomas wants this. And I want it for him.”<br/>Virgil keeps his tone as calm as he can manage. Roman looks over at him with a soft expression, and then faces Patton as well.<br/>“I know what I’m doing Patton,” Roman tells him firmly, even though he’s not able to hide the hesitation in his voice. “Even if you don’t believe that…”<br/>“No, I DO believe in you! I just…”<br/>Patton looks around him frantically, his breathing getting slightly ragged as he seems to notice no one is backing him up. It hurts Thomas to see Patton like this again, and he feels the conflicted feelings inside him growing stronger. But he has to stand his ground. <br/>Patton raises his voice again, sounding more stern than before.<br/>“Thomas should take some time for himself first, to figure things out.”</p>
<p>“Finally, a statement I can agree with.” </p>
<p>In the blink of an eye, Thomas sees another part of his room being taken by Janus flashing his usual sneaky grin. Unlike other times, Thomas has gotten a bit more used to having him around. <br/>A little bit.<br/>“What are you doing back here?!” Virgil hisses at Janus viciously, but Janus doesn’t seem too impressed by his threatening demeanor.<br/>“Oh of course, I have no place to speak about self-care in a discussion such as this,” Janus responds in a sassy tone, clearly enjoying his back-and-forth with Virgil. He gradually moves closer to Patton, facing Virgil and Roman straight on the other side of the room.<br/>“Didn’t Thomas give you the memo about my presence from now on? Oh that’s right, you weren’t here for it. Were you?”</p>
<p>Thomas can see Virgil’s aura darkening as Janus continues, and the growing tension in the room is getting him all agitated already. Sternly, Thomas gives Janus a look.<br/>“Janus, just get to the point.”<br/>“Don’t call him that.”<br/>Virgil now starts hissing in Thomas’s direction. That was kind of the reaction Thomas was expecting from Virgil. He’s been actively avoiding bringing Janus up at all; and though Thomas himself can be dense sometimes, he hasn’t been clueless to the hints Virgil has been giving him about his stance on the matter.<br/>“It’s a stupid name, anyway…” Roman mumbles over his breath. His discomfort with having Janus present accordingly makes Thomas more on edge as well. Hopefully Janus won’t make a big ruckus of things this time.</p>
<p>“What I’ve been meaning to say…,” Janus speaks up, “…if you cared to let me finish, is that Patton is right.”<br/>He looks sideways towards Patton standing slightly behind him, who gives him a faint smile in return. <br/>“If Thomas doesn’t put his own needs first and dives into a new relationship, we will have a train wreck possibly more catastrophic than the wedding situation.”<br/>Janus looks straight at Roman. Thomas can’t tell what kind of look he’s attempting to give him, but the underhanded subliminal messaging Janus is using, definitely rubs him the wrong way.<br/>Virgil catches on to his sneaky tactics too, immediately jumping in the offense.<br/>“As if that wasn’t you pulling the strings this whole time, making Thomas doubt himself and manipulating everyone when you could!”<br/>“I would never,” Janus shrugs, waving his hand in a dismissive manner. “Besides, Thomas had his mind made up way before that, remember?”<br/>“Guys! Can you just… stick to the point, please?”<br/>Thomas didn’t intend for his voice to sound so aggressive, but he really doesn’t feel like sitting through another roast session like in the courtroom. <br/>“You’re right, why should we need to keep dwelling on the past?” Janus rhetorically asks.<br/>“You’re the one that brought it up and made a mess of it in the first place,” Virgil shoots back at him.</p>
<p>“And that is the truth, you know?”<br/>To everyone’s surprise, it was Roman to speak up against Janus. Virgil looks at him concerned, while Patton doubtfully moves his gaze downwards and fiddles with the sleeves of his cardigan.<br/>“You really… made everything way more heated and complicated than it had to be.” As Roman shifts his eyes between Janus and Patton, Thomas isn’t sure exactly who he’s talking to.  <br/>“And why can’t you agree that starting a relationship can improve your own needs too? What if Thomas needs this, to share his feelings or even his worries with someone, to be happy with someone. And you should know, Patton.”<br/>Patton’s head perks up at Roman mentioning his name. Thomas and Virgil instantly lock their eyes on Patton as well, which he becomes nervously aware of.<br/>“Since Lee and Mary Lee’s union and relationship was apparently that important for Thomas to celebrate.”<br/>“That’s true, but-”<br/>“Why can’t it be the same for him?”<br/>Roman looks up at Patton questionably for a moment, which reminds Thomas of all the times he’s been wanting to hear his advice during the wedding’s aftermath. Only this time, he looks away right after asking. </p>
<p>Virgil takes note of Roman’s gestures, taking another firmer step in front of him as if he is shielding him from the two other Sides.<br/>“Don’t you want Thomas to be happy, Patton? From Deceit I can already tell he doesn’t, but you…”<br/>“Of course I do, that’s not the issue here!” Patton raises his voice, up to the point of it cracking. <br/>A second of panic rushes down Thomas’s spine, similar to how he felt when Lilypadton showed up. Luckily, Patton seems to have caught on to the warning signs himself this time and lowers his voice.<br/>“I… KNOW Thomas is still holding onto past hardships and insecurities. He has been hurting from his last break-up more than you might think.”<br/>“You mean YOU are still letting him hold onto it? Just because YOU have been repressing, doesn’t mean you should crush his hopes of being happy again. Isn’t it supposed to be normal to feel nervous dating someone new after a break-up? Doesn’t everyone feel that way?!”<br/>Despite Virgil’s attempt to make it sound like a statement, it sounds like he himself is questioning whether that’s actually the case. If only Logan were here to calm his nerves… Regardless, the incessant yelling and ringing in his ears have only made Thomas feel his heart beating faster.</p>
<p>“I think I can speak for myself, Virgil!”<br/>Taken aback, Virgil looks beside him at Thomas. He isn’t sure what face he’s making, but it must have been intimidating enough to make Virgil look down guiltily and begrudgingly. Thomas takes a deep breath and starts talking, though he can’t keep the frustration from seeping out along with his monologue.<br/>“Of course I still feel nervous making things official with Nico, because yeah – my last break-up was difficult and I might still be holding on to that. But that’s part of the deal! I can’t change the past, it happened. And it would be stupid of me to let this chance go, by fussing over something so trivial.”<br/>“Trivial?”<br/>Janus raises his voice now, sounding genuinely distraught.<br/>“This is exactly the kind of thinking that could lead you towards another mental health crisis, Thomas.”<br/>Now Janus takes a few steps forward as well, looking Thomas straight in the eye.<br/>“Not one person deals with these issues in the same way, nor are they to be thought off as ‘trivial’. If  you keep disregarding the concerns that are troubling you now, you may end up hurting both Nico and yourself more than you could bring yourself to love him.”<br/>He shifts his gaze back to Virgil, after failing to catch Roman’s who is adamantly looking away from him.<br/>“Now, wouldn’t that be destructive?”<br/>Its almost like Janus spits the words at them, so spiteful. Thomas feels his mind clouding up; would he really risk hurting Nico in the process? </p>
<p>“The way Thomas is feeling now…,” Patton adds, glancing between Janus and Thomas. <br/>“…just goes to show that he may not be ready yet.”<br/>“He IS ready.”<br/>Virgil is clenching his hands into fists, the aura around him darkening up again.<br/>“Who says Nico can’t help Thomas sort out his feelings? Maybe you haven’t seen all of what they’re like together, but WE have!”<br/>Virgil gestures to Roman, who cautiously looks up towards Janus and Patton as well. Though Thomas can see Roman’s eyes are equally clouding up as his own are.<br/>“We’ve been working so hard with Nico to get to where Thomas is now, and you’re going to discredit all of that?! Why can’t you believe Thomas and Nico can work things out together?”<br/>Even though the last question was more directed at Patton, Janus opens his mouth to speak before Patton can get another word in.<br/>“That’s an awful lot of pressure you’re putting on Nico to solve Thomas’s issues, Virgil.”<br/>“That’s not what I’m doing, they’ll be equals. As longs as they remain open and honest with each other-”</p>
<p>All of a sudden, Janus lets out a mocking laugh.<br/>“Oh, PLEASE. If we’re being honest with each other…”<br/>He takes some big steps towards Virgil, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and pulling him close till their faces are just inches apart.<br/>“…why don’t we start with YOU?”<br/>Virgil immediately pushes Janus off of him, which almost makes Thomas feels he’s being pushed by something himself. It’s getting increasingly harder to breathe, and all this yelling is making his head feel like it’s about to burst.  <br/>As Janus falls back towards Patton, Patton tries to place his shaky hand on his shoulder to calm him down. <br/>“Janus, please. Let’s not-”<br/>Shaking his hand off of him in response, Janus cockily rest his elbow in one hand while resting his head in the other.</p>
<p>“Honestly Virgil, I’m surprised you’re being so carefree about this. I would imagine you’d have a much more… cautious approach to the matter.”<br/>Virgil frowns, his dark aura permeating throughout the room more and more profusely against Janus’s. Thomas gets an unpleasant impending feeling that things are only going to get nastier from here on out.<br/>“Not that you would care to notice, but I’ve actually grown a lot; I’m no longer just a nervous alarm clock anymore,” Virgil spits back at Janus. “Which is more than we can say about you. All you are and ever will be is an untrustworthy, manipulative liar!”</p>
<p>“And is that really what you want Thomas to be?” <br/>Speaking so soft it’s barely audible, Roman enters the discussion again which makes all eyes turn on him for a second. He squints his eyes a little at Janus, who quizzically looks back at him for a moment while deliberating his answer.<br/>Shortly after, Janus scoffs and lets his arms fall next to his sides.<br/>“It doesn’t matter what I respond, does it? Because you would simply believe Thomas to be a liar, regardless of whether I nod and agree.”<br/>Thomas’s throat is getting hoarse, like he wants to scream but can’t. Virgil wasn’t even there when Janus revealed his name and made his case. Come to think of it, why shouldn’t Thomas be allowed to take care of himself if he needs to? Why is Virgil so adamant to deny it?<br/>This is unfair.</p>
<p>“Because lying is exactly what you’re doing. Don’t start thinking you’ve proven yourself!” Virgil begins yelling again, shielding Roman away from Janus for a second time. <br/>“All you’ve ever done is use others for your own selfish benefit…,” he continues, swaying his hands around in accusatory mannerisms.  “…standing in the way of Thomas being an actual good person. Because that’s just in your nature.”<br/>“In MY nature? How about OUR NATURE?” Janus starts raising his voice now as well, nearly to the point of cracking. “Let me remind you that you were one of us, Virgil. One of those Dark Sides you despise so much, and who in your eyes can do nothing but harm. If I don’t have the capability to change, then neither have you.”<br/>“I’m not like you. I never belonged with you! I…” As Virgil tries to resist, his words trail off into doubtful stutters. But that doesn’t settle down his anger.<br/>“You are a hypocrite,” Janus replies courtly, his voice now shaking from rage as well.<br/>“You’ve done nothing but lie to me, so how do you expect me to ever trust you?!”</p>
<p>“Take a look around you: we are ALL liars!” <br/>Waving his arms around, Janus lets out a pathetic laugh along with his almost shrieking voice.<br/>“Lying about our insecurities, convictions, emotions… our past. It’s about time you took a good hard look at yourself…”<br/>In a fruitless attempt, Patton reaches out to Janus to try and grab him by the shoulder.<br/>“Guys, calm down! This isn’t helping!”<br/>Without a second thought, Janus twists his hand into a firm grip and seals Patton’s mouth shut. <br/>“Weren’t you the one who claimed that ‘past phases form the foundation of who you’ve become’? Now start practicing what you preach, or you’ll end up being worse than ME!”<br/>Everyone is yelling, Thomas can’t distinguish any voices from each other anymore. Someone else started screaming too, but he can’t even tell who. <br/>Why can’t they all just get over it already?!<br/>Virgil raises his voice again.<br/>“You don’t get to say that after-”<br/>“Guys I need you all to just-!”</p>
<p>“SHUT UP!!!”</p>
<p>All Sides, along with Thomas, turn towards the source of the scream. Roman had both his hands covered over his ears, still cowering from yelling louder than he might have ever done before. His voice almost sounds distorted in a way, like someone is speaking over it.<br/>“What are you even…talking about?” he stutters. “Wasn’t this supposed to be about Nico?”<br/>Now Virgil drops his arms next to his sides as well, reaching out for Roman as he seems to be starting to panic.<br/>“Roman, I’m sorry, I…”<br/>Right as he grabs his arm however, Roman tugs it away from his grip immediately. As he looks back at Virgil, Virgil almost freezes up at the empty expression he’s giving him. The way Roman responds sounds just as empty.<br/>“It’s fine, whatever. I don’t care. Do what you want.”<br/>“Roman, don’t say that!”<br/>Patton gets moving too, shoving Janus out of the way to get closer to Roman. But before he can get close, Roman’s already sunk out.</p>
<p>“I honestly can’t leave you alone for 10 minutes, can I?”</p>
<p>From another corner of the room, Logan is standing with his arms crossed as he lets out a frustrated sigh. The disappointment regarding the state of affairs is written all over his face.<br/>“Logan? When did you get here?” Thomas asks the logical Side, though his mind still reeling from the discussion leaves him little room to properly process his response anyway.<br/>“Apparently, not early enough to put an end to your temper tantrums. Which is exactly why I wished to refrain myself from entering this discussion in the first place.”<br/>Logan talks in a stern voice, though he can’t hide the likely heightened frustration at the scene before him. Honestly, it is embarrassing for Thomas and most likely the others to see them like this.</p>
<p>“Thanks for coming, Logan. Things might have gotten a little… out of hand.” <br/>Patton carefully approaches Logan as he talks, putting on an awkward smile as if he’s trying to brush of the severity of the discussion. To Thomas’s relief, Logan doesn’t seem to buy it. <br/>“It surprises me you care about my arrival, Patton,” he utters, oddly resentful and with a grimace on his face. “But of course, it’s too late for you to talk over me or shut me up. So I suppose that’s a figurative sigh of relief for you.”<br/>Patton stutters a little as he lets those words sink in, his lips beginning to tremble when he looks down. <br/>A short silence falls over the room, as both Virgil and Janus take a concerned look at Logan. Though Janus keeps looking at him with shifty eyes, he doesn’t speak up. Thinking back on the wedding’s aftermath, Thomas can imagine something must have happened between those two when Janus took his place. They’re probably still on iffy terms after that exchange.<br/>Virgil, on the other hand, begins breathing heavily. His eyes dart around the room as his eyeshadow grows increasingly darker. Finally able to land his eyes on Logan, he calls out to him with much effort.<br/>“Logan, uh… Can, can you help look for Roman? …I…I think he….”<br/>Logan lets out a short, exhausted sigh and walks up to the anxious Side shaking all over. With a firm grip, he places his hand on Virgil’s shoulder.</p>
<p>“I think it best if you don’t approach Roman for now, with the current state you’re in.”<br/>Something about the way Logan phrased it, seems to send a shock wave through Virgil’s body. <br/>“I apologize to say this Virgil, but Janus has a point. Perhaps you should take a look at yourself, because you still seem to be denying parts of your own role. And that kind of influence can’t be healthy for Roman, can it?”<br/>Virgil, as well as the others in the room, are dumbfounded.<br/>“Right, I’m sorry…”<br/>“It’s fine, just think about it.”<br/>Though Logan keeps his voice calm and comforting, Virgil doesn’t seem much more at ease as Logan releases his hand from his shoulder.<br/>Patton takes a few steps towards him instead, carefully resting his hand on Virgil’s arm and leaning in a bit to catch his gaze. <br/>“I’m sorry for yelling, Virgil… It’ll be okay. Just breathe.”<br/>Though Patton is lowering his voice and dotingly trying to calm him down, Virgil doesn’t appear too comfortable with him yet. But in his current panic, he can’t do much else. </p>
<p>“And Janus…”<br/>Logan turns around, addressing the snake in the room who has been keeping awfully quiet.<br/>“…you truly seem to enjoy stirring up conflict and lashing out accusations, do you not? Maybe consider being a bit more careful with that. Or you might end up hurting someone.”<br/>Janus clears his throat a little in response, and puts on a smirk.<br/>“Well, you should know that I just can’t help myself sometimes.”<br/>“Very well. But my statement stands… be careful.”<br/>An odd tension returns to the room, making Thomas all fidgety. But honestly, he hardly has the energy to put much thought into it anymore. How is he supposed to put his mind on meeting Nico in half an hour? </p>
<p>“Logan, I just don’t know what I want or what I should do anymore.”<br/>Thomas regrets the amount of resignation in his tone of voice, but at least it caught Logan’s attention. <br/>“I can imagine it must be difficult,” Logan responds slightly judgingly, “keeping a level head when a situation gets as heated as this. Take a breath, and try to cancel them out. Live in the present, get a hold of what you’re feeling. When you meet Nico, I’m sure you’ll have figured out what to do.”<br/>As Logan tells him, Thomas takes a deep breath. He opens his eyes again, scanning the room to see Virgil has slowly calmed down and now awkwardly looks away from Patton. Janus seems to be looking at Thomas as if he wants to say something, but keeps glancing at Logan.<br/>But he shouldn’t be concerning himself with them right now. He’s about to meet Nico. So just calm down, and at least have the courtesy to meet up with him as composed as possible.</p>
<p>“Well, I guess I should head out.”<br/>Thomas hates feeling like this right before his date. Can he even muster up the confidence to decently present himself to Nico? Well, it’s the least he can do. Regardless of what he ultimately decides.<br/>With his heart starting to pound again in his chest, and his mind filled with doubt and frustration, Thomas heads out the door.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>To Thomas’s surprise, his date with Nico wasn’t nearly the disaster he imagined it would be. For some reason he really was able to lock away his worries for a little while, and simply enjoy Nico’s company. Something about him makes him feel so much more at ease, he was even able to get a few jokes in. Though Nico must have noticed Thomas wasn’t as chipper or present as usual.</p>
<p>And time was over before he knew it. As they left the café together and Nico is about to go hop on the bus, Thomas feels inclined to grab hold of Nico’s arm with his last remaining ounce of courage.<br/>“Actually, um…”<br/>Nico turns around, looking at him quizzically.<br/>“You okay? You seemed a little out of it today,” he responds with a soft smile.<br/>“Yeah, sorry. Just a bit tired.”<br/>Thomas rubs the back of his neck as he responds, feeling Janus’s presence appearing behind him. Well, seems like he’s going to resort to lying as his defense mechanism again.<br/>“So I guess we won’t see each other for a while, huh? Would you like to meet up again, as soon as work calms down a little?” Nico asks Thomas sweetly, dashing him with another smile. <br/>He’s too cute for his own good.<br/>Despite that, Thomas can’t even conjure up a proper response for him. As the doubts and worries from the discussion rush back in his mind, nothing more than a few stuttering words leave Thomas’s mouth.</p>
<p>“Uh, yeah! I guess so?”</p>
<p>Nico chuckles awkwardly in response.<br/>“Well, let me know. Best of luck!”<br/>And again, Thomas feels frozen to the ground. He is ruining everything again. All the progress they made to get to this point, and he’s letting it all go. Maybe Janus was right, and he would only end up hurting-<br/>Then, two pair of hands give him a firm push in his back. Along with it, Janus whispers, almost hisses in his ear.<br/>“Just tell him already.”</p>
<p>“Wait! Uhm…!”<br/>Nico takes a step back towards Thomas, tilting his head at him. <br/>“To tell you the truth, I wanted to ask you something.”<br/>Here it comes. Taking a deep breath, Thomas prepares himself to pour his heart out.<br/>“I really, really like you. And I would love it if… we could keep seeing each other. But I think I may still be dealing with some stuff. Past break-up, anxiety, things like that. So I may need some time to… figure things out.”<br/>Before Thomas even has time to process the fact he just said that, Nico leans in for a kiss. Thomas feels his face burning red, along with such an elated feeling.<br/>“Thanks for telling me,” Nico tells him endearingly as he leans back again. “We’ll take all the time you need. I know the feeling all to well.” <br/>He takes hold of Thomas’s hand and squeezing it a little. As Nico continues speaking, Thomas fills his heart filling up with joy.<br/>“We’ll figure it out together.”</p>
<p>As Thomas watches Nico get on the bus and waves him goodbye, Janus carefully comes up to stand next to him. <br/>“I don’t know what made you change your mind…” Thomas says to Janus, looking next to him to catch his gaze. Janus looks up at him hesitantly, still seeming a bit troubled.<br/>“…but thanks, Janus.”<br/>Janus’s face blushes a little, as he scoffs and turns his head away from him.<br/>“…Don’t mention it. Just don’t lose sight of your own needs.”<br/>After finishing, Janus turns around and walks the other way. As Thomas does the same, he feels his mind filling up again, slightly more composed but still raging with worry. He still has a lot of figuring out to do, and he realizes for a fact it’ll be a long way before he can truly feel at ease. Hopefully someday, the unrest Thomas senses within him will come to rest.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>“You took us by surprise, Janus.”<br/>The figure of Logan appears again ans sits himself down next to Janus on the couch, holding his plastic coffee mug and crossing his legs. Janus readjusts his position on the couch, following his example along with crossing his arms.<br/>“I need to keep things interesting, right?” Janus cheekily responds, though he can’t keep his lips from trembling a little.<br/>“Feeling pity for Roman after all, are you?" the Side responds. "Or maybe…”<br/>“Believe it or not, I am still in charge of keeping Thomas’s mental health in check. And if a new relationship ends up being what he needs, then so be it.”<br/>Janus feels a burning pair of eyes staring at the human side of his face, unwillingly making clasp his hands tighter around his arms.<br/>“Well, whatever he would have chosen…,” Janus hears him say, “…more turmoil and confrontation is bound to be stirred up.”<br/>Sneakily as he can, Janus glances over at the Side next to him. Just at the same time, he catches Janus’s gaze.<br/>“And you understand we have an agreement, I reckon? You better not cross me.”<br/>Janus turns to face him more directly, and tries to respond as confidently as he can manage.<br/>“Oh I wouldn’t dare.”<br/>Not wanting to stay in his presence any longer than necessary, Janus gets up from the couch and proceeds to walk away. Right as he does, he hears the Side smirking from couch while an orange glare glosses over his eyes and glasses. Along with a menacing grin on his face.</p>
<p>“Either way, I can’t wait to see what’ll happen…”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>